Klaus' Little Secret
by EmzLuvzTom
Summary: Hey, you may be wondering who the hell I am. Well my name is Ella Lockwood. Yes I said Lockwood, I am the adopted cousin of Tyler Lockwood. I don't really know anyone else in my family except for Carol and Tyler. I was turned by none other than the person I am running from. I was turned by an Original. I was just too sweet and pretty not to change over or something like that.
1. Chapter 1 : Intro

Hey, you may be wondering who the hell I am. Well my name is Ella Lockwood. Yes I said Lockwood, I am the adopted cousin of Tyler Lockwood. I don't really know anyone else in my family except for Carol and Tyler. I was turned by none other than the person I am running from. I was turned by an Original. I was just too sweet and pretty not to change over or something like that. I actually didn't listen to what he said. Back when Stefan was known as the Ripper, I was his helper. I was the one to tidy up his mess. We were the best team of killers ever known and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome To Mystic Falls

I was walking through Mystic Falls when I saw someone I wish I hadn't.

"Ella?" He whispered as he stared at me.

"I think you have the wrong person."

"Don't lie to me Ella. I know it is you. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your mother. Looks like I am moving in with you cousin." I said as I smirked at him.

"Seriously? Come on what happened this time?"

"Let's just say I upset some important people."

"Tyler who's this?" The doppelganger said as she looked at me.

"Elena this is my cousin Ella. Ella this is Elena Gilbert."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Doppelganger." I said as I bowed to her. "Looks like you will be bringing the people I am running away from straight to me."

"You're running away from Originals?" Tyler asked looking shocked.

"Tyler you know me. My middle name is trouble."

"Hi Elena, Tyler and you are?" I turned around and smirked as I saw none other than Damon Salvatore stood glaring at me.

"Mr Salvatore what a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I have heard all about you from your little brother."

"How do you know Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say the Ripper had a little help back in the day."

* * *

><p>"Mum I'm home. I've brought a couple of friends as well." Tyler shouted as he, Elena and Damon walked into the house. I stopped at the door not being able to walk into the house.<p>

"Ella are you going to come in?" Elena asked as she stared at me.

"Tyler you need to help with this." Damon said as he winked at me. I smiled at him then glared at Tyler.

"Ella darling." Carol shouted as she saw me. "Come in darling. I want a hug." I looked at Damon and he nodded his head. I stepped into the house then hugged Carol.

"Thank you for letting me stay in town Carol. I don't know where I would be if you didn't help me out."

"It's not a problem darling. You are family after all. You always help out family."

"Thank you anyway Carol. Damon may I speak with you outside?"

"Sure come on then." Damon said as he opened the door and stepped out into the warm air. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Have any Original been in Mystic Falls yet?"

"Both Elijah and Klaus have been in Mystic Falls. Klaus broke the curse then killed Elijah."

"Elijah's dead. No he can't be. Where is his body?"

"None of us know where his body is Ella. Why do you care about Elijah so much?"

"He helped me. He left me in Chicago which is when I met your brother. I was turned whilst I lived in Chicago with Stefan. Your brother helped me with controlling the thirst but he vanished soon after and Elijah turned back up. Elijah has always been like an older brother to me. I owe him my life."

"Who turned you Ella?" Damon asked as he stared down at me.

"Klaus turned me Damon. I am the reason Elijah turned against his own brother. You see to Elijah I was his little sister but to Klaus I was just a play toy, who he wanted by his side for the rest of his life." I didn't like lying to Damon but it had to be done. I can't let my secret out.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? You could stay with me at the boarding house if you want too."

"I would love to live with you then Damon." I said as I smirked at him.

"Wait till Stefan finds out his little girl is friendly with me. I might just want to keep you around for a long time Ella."


	3. Chapter 3 : Damon finally meets Rebekah

**1 week later**

Damon walked into the living room.

"Ella are you ok?" Damon asked as he rushed over to me.

"Something's wrong Damon. Klaus is up to something, he's closer." I whispered as I stared up at him holding onto my head.

"Don't worry Ella. I have a plan." Damon kissed my head then vanished out of the house.

"He's here." I whispered as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

"Now he's just gone." Elena said. I placed her necklace onto the table. "Where were you Damon?" Elena whispered.

"I shouldn't have left." I said as I stared at her. I placed my hand on her knee and waited until she looked me in the eyes. "I promise you, I will never leave you again."

"Well isn't this cosy." I spun around and saw Stefan leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here bother?" I asked as Stefan walked closer to us.

"Last I checked." Stefan said as he placed his hand on a glass. "I lived here." He poured himself a drink and smiled. "Klaus is gone but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns." Stefan said as he pointed at Elena. "From now on you are under my protection." Stefan raised his glass and drank his drink. "By all means, carry on." Stefan said as he turned away from us. Stefan turned back to us and smiled. I watched as Ella lent against the wall.

"I would love to see Klaus. I'm shocked about Rebecca though, he killed her over 90 years ago." Ella said causing Stefan to spin around and stare at her.

"Well when he took Stefan away, he brought her back from the dead. I'm sure she would be delighted to see a friend of Elijah's." I said as I smirked.

"She would be delighted if she was on Elijah's side which she isn't. She sure learnt that Klaus's side was the best when he killed her." Ella said as she looked away from me and smiled at Stefan.

"Ella?" Stefan asked as he moved over to her.

"Hello ripper." Ella snapped as she glared at him. Stefan grabbed ahold of her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"What are you doing here Ella? You died in Chicago." Stefan said as he glared at her.

"That's what you think Stefan. I am stronger than you and always will be." Ella snapped as she grabbed ahold of his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Klaus needs to know you are alive." Stefan hissed. Ella sighed as she looked down. She shook her head and looked back up.

"You will not tell Klaus about me being here. If he asks then you will act like everything in Mystic Falls is normal, nothing is strange."

"I will not tell Klaus about you being here. If he asks then I will act like everything in Mystic Falls is normal, nothing is strange." Stefan replied then shook his head. Ella smiled at me before she disappeared. Stefan looked over at me and Elena before he also vanished.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door so I went over to it. I opened the door and a blonde woman walked into the house.<p>

"Where's Stefan?"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I closed the door behind her.

"He left me here. My brother actually left me here."

"Oh I'm sorry, your tone implies I should care." Stefan said as he shrugged.

"You're Klaus' sister." I said slightly confused.

"Rebecca, pleasure I'm sure." She said as she looked over her shoulder at me. "Where's my room?"

"You're not staying here." Stefan said as he chuckled.

"Rude." Rebecca said as she looked at me then back at Stefan. "Both of you." She turned and stared at me "I'll see to it myself."

"Well I guess she's staying here." Stefan said then he went back to his 'game'.


	4. Chapter 4 : Mikael

Ella's POV

I watched as Damon and Stefan talked and drank with each other. I gasped as I recognised the man walking over to Stefan and Damon. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Maybe I can help with that." He said causing both Stefan and Damon to turn around. "The Salvatore boys I presume."

"Mikael." I said as I walked over to them. Both Damon and Stefan looked shocked to see me but more shocked to see Mikael.

"Hello my dear Ella." Mikael said as he smiled at me. Mikael turned to Stefan and smiled. "Is Klaus out of the country?"

"Can't tell you." Stefan said.

"Has he spoken to you since he left?"

"I can't tell you." Stefan said and I could tell Mikael was getting annoyed.

"Alright." Mikael said. "Can you tell me, the last time you spoke with Niklaus?"

"I'm compelled to do what he says and he says to keep my damn mouth shut." Stefan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I really hope this series of 20 questions isn't your secret weapon." Damon said as he stood up.

"Damon don't be so rude." I snapped and because of that I received a smile from Mikael.

"You see Damon." Mikael said as he placed his hand on Damon's shoulder. "I've been a vampire hunter longer than you've been alive. It's how I found you here and it's why I'm going to find Niklaus."

"Klaus has been running for a thousand years so if you think you're going to get ..." Damon gasped as Mikael slammed his hand into Damon's chest.

"Mikael." I snapped as Stefan moved forward.

"Careful Stefan, one move and his hearts gone." Mikael said as he looked at me and smiled. "Now, where is Klaus?" Mikael asked as he turned to Stefan. Stefan looked at Damon and opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Come on, what's the trick question Stefan?" Stefan opened his mouth again but quickly closed it. "One twist and he's dead. Unless you don't care."

"His emotions have been shut off." Damon said as he tried gasping for air. "He can't care." Mikael looked to Damon then he looked at me. I nodded and he looked shocked.

"Really? His link to Klaus is so strong that he will let his own brother die." Stefan closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was staring straight at me. "No ideas?" Stefan was begging me with his eyes to help him. I closed my eyes and tried reaching out to Klaus. "Think Stefan." Mikael snapped. "I guess you're right, he's a dead end." Stefan looked at Damon then he looked back at me. "And so are you Damon." Mikael moved his hand and one of Damon's ribs broke.

"Wait." I shouted causing them all to stare at me. "Stefan can bring him back. He can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Just don't hurt Damon, Mikael. Please don't hurt him, for me." Mikael looked at me then pulled his hand out of Damon's chest.

"And there is our loop hole." Mikael said as he nodded at me. I ignored him as I helped Damon. "Get Klaus back to Mystic Falls and I will gladly drive a stake through his heart. Fail, I'll drive it through yours." Mikael turned and started walking away. "Oh Ella." Mikael said as he turned and looked over his shoulder at me. "I can't wait for Klaus to find out about you. It was nice seeing you again my dear."

* * *

><p>I walked into the boarding house to hear someone crying. I rushed into the living room and froze when I saw Rebecca on the floor crying.<p>

"Are you ok?" I asked as I rushed over and hugged her.

"It was Klaus." Rebecca whispered. "He killed my mother."

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." I whispered as I pulled away and stared at her. Rebecca looked up and gasped.

"Ella?" Rebecca asked as she stared at me. She grabbed ahold of my throat and slammed me against the wall. "You're alive."

"I'm not real Rebecca, I'm apart of your imagination."


	5. Chapter 5 : Klaus meets Ella

"It's true. I saw it with my own eyes." Stefan said as he stared at Mikael's body.

"I want to talk to Rebecca." Klaus said.

"That's not a problem. She's right here." Stefan turned and held out the phone to Rebecca. Ella nodded at Rebecca who reluctantly took the phone.

"Hello Nik." Rebecca said.

"Rebecca love. What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?"

"It's true." Rebecca said as she stared at Ella. "He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here."

"I'll be home soon." Klaus said causing Ella to grin.

"Good. I'll see you then brother." Rebecca said then she handed the phone back to Stefan.

* * *

><p>"Hello Niklaus." Mikael said as Klaus walked towards us.<p>

"Hello Mikael." Klaus said as he glared at him.

"Not fair. Why don't I get a hello?" I asked as I stepped out from behind Mikael and smirked as Klaus looked shocked. "Hello Klaus."

"Ella?" Klaus asked. Mikael grabbed me by the neck and slowly started to lift me up off of the ground. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan. I started gasping for air and Mikael looked happy. He threw me backwards and I hit my head as I landed on the ground. "Why don't you come inside? Oh I forgot ... you can't."

"Or you could come outside?"

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus said. I looked up and saw people surrounding me. Most were heading towards Mikael but some were heading towards me.

"They can't kill me."

"True." Klaus said as he looked over at me and shock his head. The people surrounding me quickly moved away and I sighed. "But it would make hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together." Klaus said as he held up his hand. "And they'll pounce."

"Oww." I hissed as I slowly stood up. Klaus looked over at me and smiled before turning back to Mikael. "If he doesn't kill him then I will. How dare he throw me around like I'm nothing."

"The Big Bad Wolf." Mikael said ignoring me. Klaus dropped his hand causing Mikael to smile. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your play things like a coward."

"Play things?" I whispered. "He better not mean me. I am not a play thing, I have never been a play thing." I could tell Klaus was having a hard time not looking away from Mikael because the corner's of his lips were rising ever so slightly.

"Don't forget. They may be sired by you but they are still part vampire and they can be complead by me." I gasped as one of Klaus' hybrids walked over and stood next to Mikael. I screamed as she pulled Elena in front of her and all Mikael did was smile. "Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies."

"No leave Elena out of this." I shouted as I started to run towards Mikael. Someone ran into me and sent me flying into a tree. Klaus looked over at me and he looked concerned. I could tell he was thinking about coming to help me so I shook my head. 'Don't do it' I mouthed and smiled as he nodded.

"Go ahead." Klaus said as he stared at Elena. "Kill her."

"Klaus, he'll do it."

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your ..."

"I don't need them." Klaus snapped cutting Mikael off. "I just need to be rid of you." I didn't hear what Mikael said to Klaus because someone had grabbed ahold of my throat and slammed me against the tree.

"Nobody cares about you anymore BOY." Mikael shouted. Klaus looked over at me and I smiled.

"I care." I whispered as I tried to fight off the hybrid that was holding me against the tree.

"I'm calling your bluff _father._" Klaus said as he took a glance at me. "Kill her."

"Come outside and face me you little coward." Mikael said. "And I won't have too."

"My whole life, you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead, go on kill her. Come on old man, kill her." Klaus said. "Kill her." Klaus shouted as he glared at Mikael. Mikael chuckled and the hybrid let me go. I dropped to the ground and stared up at Klaus. I watched as the tear rolled down Klaus' face then I heard Elena gasp. I jumped up to see Mikael had a blade stabbed into her back. I ran towards the house and screamed as Damon grabbed ahold of Klaus and staked him.

"No, Damon." I shouted as I ran over to the door but was stopped by the invisible forcefield.

"Katherine." Mikael said causing me to turn around and see that Elena was standing up. The person I tried to protect was actually Katherine. I spun back around and watched as Stefan attacked Damon causing him to move away from Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon snapped. Klaus looked at me then he looked at the stake. Mikael grabbed ahold of me and pulled me in front of him. Klaus stood up and grabbed the stake. I nodded my head and watched as Klaus ran forward towards us. I closed my eyes and focused. I quickly ducked and moved to the side just in time to see Klaus colliding with Mikael. Mikael screamed out in pain as the stake stuck out of his chest. Klaus watched as Mikael's body caught alight and quickly burned.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked as he stared at Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus said. Stefan stood up and walked over to Klaus. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say." Klaus said as he stared into Stefan's eyes. "You're free." I wasn't looking at anyone but Klaus and realised that that was a mistake as someone grabbed me by the throat. I went to scream but they covered my mouth. I looked up and saw Katherine smiling down at me. Katherine grabbed ahold of my arm and ran.

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?"<p>

"We thought of everything Elena. Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us so we brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared." Damon snapped as he paced around the room.

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anything." Damon put the bottle down and sighed. "That's what we were counting on."

"He blew it." Damon whispered. I looked around the room and something clicked.

"Where's Katherine?"

"She ran for the hills, like usually. The minute things got bad and who blames her. Klaus would have crushed her. I had him, I had Klaus." Damon snapped as he walked over to me. "This could have all been over." Damon threw his drink into the fire.

"Hey." I shouted as I turned. "Damon, hey listen to me." I snapped as I grabbed ahold of his arm and turned him to face me. "We'll survive this, we always survive." I whispered as I held onto Damon's face. "Trust me."

"We're never getting Stefan back. You know that don't you?" Damon said as he stared at me. I opened my mouth then closed it, I saw the look in Damon's eyes.

"Then we'll let him go." I said. "Ok. We'll have to let him go." Damon's phone started ringing and he pulled it out. He placed it on the table and spoke.

"Not interested in a play by play of our failure right now Katherine."

"I'm just ringing to ask if you noticed anything missing yet." Katherine said. "Oops did I say anything, I meant anyone." Damon looked confused as he stared down at the phone. "I'm calling to say goodbye, you had a good plan Damon and that's high praise coming from me."

"Not very comforting at the moment. Going back into hiding?" Damon said.

"At least my life's not boring. Goodbye Damon."

"Take care of yourself Katherine." Damon grabbed ahold of the phone and went to press the end call button but stopped. Damon looked shocked as the phone bleeped.

"What's wrong Damon?" I asked.

"Katherine has Ella. Ella's in trouble, Elena." Damon stared at me before turning and walking out of the room. She wouldn't hurt Ella would she? I thought that Katherine and Ella used to be friends? I just hope she's ok.


	6. Chapter 6 : Hiding

?'s POV

"Don't mind me." Damon and Elena spun around and stared at him.

"Klaus." Elena said as Damon took a step in front of her. Damon said something that I didn't catch.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've come down to my local bar to have a drink with a mate. Get a round in wouldn't you Tony?" Klaus said as Elena stared at the hybrid.

"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough to see happy hour."

"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon said as Klaus took a step forward.

"I've come to like your little town."

"More like Ella." Elena whispered and I chuckled. Damon and Klaus looked confused as they looked around the bar.

"Thinking I might fancy a home here. I imagine your wondering how does this affect you, the answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and he behaves himself, then you can go and live your little lives how you choose. You have my word."

* * *

><p>"Elijah." Klaus said looking shocked. I froze as Elijah stood there staring at Klaus.<p>

"You look surprised to see me so it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest."

"You look like you could do with a drink and we have a lot to discuss. Shall we?" Klaus said as he held his hand out. Elijah stepped forward and slammed his fist into Klaus' chest. Elijah threw Klaus and Klaus flew into the doors and they smashed. "Easy, I've just finished renovating." Klaus attacked Elijah and flung him into a chair. The chair collapsed as Elijah landed on it. "You know, you have every right to be mad at me but I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." Elijah jumped up and glared at Klaus. Elijah punched Klaus over and over again and Klaus flew into one of the coffins. He turned and opened one. He pulled the dagger out of his brother and held it over Elijah's chest. "Don't make me do this again Elijah."

"Use it, I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah said as he smirked up at Klaus.

* * *

><p>Anyone know who's hiding?<p>

The secret will be revealed in the next chapter.

Has anyone worked out what the secret is yet?

Don't forget to review


	7. Chapter 7 : A Secret Is Revealed

"Elijah why haven't you left." Klaus said looking confused as Elijah walked back in with Damon and a waitress.

"Where are your manners brother, you forgot desert." Elijah said as he pulled away the piece of cloth that was covering the metal plate. I gulped as two daggers were on the plate.

"What have you done?" Klaus asked as he took a step backwards.

"What have _you_ done? See I've learned not to trust you with your promises Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah said as Kol walked around the corner.

"Kol." Klaus said as he held up his hands.

"Long time brother." Kol said as he walked towards Klaus. Klaus ran towards the daggers but stopped as Finn appeared.

"Finn don't." Klaus said as Finn picked up a dagger and grabbed ahold of Klaus' hand. Klaus screamed as Finn stabbed the dagger into his hand. Klaus pulled away from Finn and ran to the other side of the room. "Rebecca." Klaus whispered as Rebecca stepped into the room. Rebecca stepped forward and stabbed Klaus in the stomach with a dagger.

"This is for our mother." Rebecca said as she pulled it out and pushed Klaus backwards. Finn grabbed ahold of Klaus as Rebecca stepped towards them.

"You're free to go." Elijah said. Damon tilted his head to the side and started walking out of the room with Stefan following behind him. "This is family business."

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' POV<strong>

"I like what you've done with the place Nik." Rebecca said as she picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. It scattered and dropped to the ground.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. Place we could all call home, place we could all be a family. None of us would have to be alone again."

"You're right, none of us will be." Elijah said.

"You're staying behind." Finn said as he walked over to Rebecca with Elijah and Kol.

"We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppelganger witch. Then you will be alone, always and forever."

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down."

"Then you'll become everything you hate." Elijah said as he smiled at me. "Our father."

"I'm the hybrid, I can't be killed. I have nothing to fear from any of you."

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah snapped.

"That's not very nice." I turned and watched as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Elijah." She smirked as Elijah took a step backwards. "What's wrong Elijah? Scared of your little niece?"

"The only niece we have is ..." Finn said as he stared at her looking shocked.

"What's wrong Finn? Are you scared of little old me like Elijah?"

"Isabella?" Rebecca asked as she took a step forward. Ella grabbed ahold of Rebecca's throat and had her pinned to the wall in seconds.

"My name is Ella." Ella hissed as she glared at Rebecca.

"Ella." Kol shouted as he ran over and pulled her into a hug. Ella looked over at me and smiled before spinning away from Kol. She lunged at him and knocked him to the ground.

"No one can hurt Klaus." Ella hissed. "Except myself." I chuckled and received glares from Elijah, Rebecca and Finn. "You should know better than anyone Kol, I was the one who put that dagger in you after all." Rebecca, Elijah and Finn gasped as they stared at Ella looking shocked.

"Get off of me Ella." Kol shouted as he tried to push Ella off of him.

"What's the magic words Kol?" Ella said as she smiled down at him. Kol shook his head causing Ella to pull out a dagger from her pocket and hold it above his heart.

"Ella is the most wonderful and beautiful person to ever walk the Earth. I don't deserve to be the uncle of such an amazing person." Ella stood up and was by my side before I could blink.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it." Ella said as Kol stood up, ran over to Elijah and stood behind him.

"You're alive!" Elijah exclaimed as he took a step forward. "I thought you had died back in Chicago."

"That's what you all thought because that is what I lead you to believe. You left me with Stefan, Elijah. I trusted you and you just dropped me off like I was a child, then you came back when you needed my help. I wasn't going to stick around when Mikael was about, I'm not stupid." Ella snapped as she took a step forward causing Elijah to frown.

"No you are most defiantly not stupid." I said as I smiled at her. "Hello Ella." I whispered then watched as Ella turned and smiled at me. The door opened and _she_ stood there.

"Mother." Rebecca said. Ella quickly moved behind me as she started to shake.

"Look at me." Esther snapped as she walked over to me. "Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to kill me." I whispered.

"Niklaus you are my son I am here to forgive you." Esther said and I felt Ella tense up as my mother smiled at her. Esther grabbed ahold of Ella's hand and pulled her out from behind me. Esther smiled at Ella before turning and facing everyone else. "I want us to be a family again." Ella nodded as she smiled, before running over to me.

"Hi daddy." Ella whispered as she hugged me.


	8. Chapter 8 : A Secret Comes Out

**Ella's POV**

"Rebecca tell me how handsome I am." Kol said as he stood looking in the mirror. I rolled my eyes and smirked as Rebecca smiled slightly at me.

"Oh Kol, you know I can't be compelled." The door slammed against the wall and Klaus walked in.

"You went after Elena." Klaus snapped as he walked over. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus asked.

"Again, with the dagger threats. Don't you have any other tricks." Kol said. I ran over and grabbed ahold of his throat.

"Go back to staring at yourself." I hissed and smirked as Kol looked a little shocked.

"Who are you? My mother."

"No Kol, but you are in my father's house which makes it my house as well."

"Then perhaps we should go outside." Kol said as he pushed me off of him.

"Enough." Esther shouted as she walked into the room. I looked over and quickly moved closer to Klaus. "Niklaus come." I was about to follow but Esther turned and glared at me. I gulped as I took a step back.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

"Hello Carol." I said as I handed her a drink. "Hanging out with your new besties." I asked as I looked around the room for Ella.

"I'm the mayor Damon. When the oldest deadliest family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile." Carol said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from."

"I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, I've assured them I'll enforce it."

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." Kol said as he kissed Carol's hand. "Hope you're lovely town embraces us as much as we plan to embrace it."

"Damon Salvatore." I said as I held out my hand. "Have we met?"

"I've met a lot of people and you don't particularly stand out." Kol said as he turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"If everyone could gather please." Elijah said. I turned and watched as their family made their way onto the staircase. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. Whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to celebrate the evening with a dance."<p>

"Do you see what I see?" I whispered as I looked at Esther.

"Oh yeah." Stefan replied.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz, so if you can find yourself a partner and join us in the ballroom."

* * *

><p>Someone tapped something against a glass causing us all to turn to the staircase to see Esther stood there. I gasped as Ella walked down the staircase and walked over to Esther.<p>

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne, I invite you all to join me, in raising your glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. My granddaughter Ella has some words for you." Esther said. Ella was her granddaughter? That can't be right. That means that Ella would have to be either Klaus', Rebecca's, Kol's or Finn's daughter. Ella would be an original.

"Bringing the family back together was challenging. Sometimes I don't think it was worth it, but that's probably just me." People laughed at Ella's little speech. "I would like to say thank you to my grandmother for allowing me back in my father's and my families life. To the Mikaelson's, cheers everyone." Ella said then she took a sip of her drink. Stefan looked at me and I closed my eyes. Ella is an original's daughter, we can't kill them without hurting her.

* * *

><p>"Good evening, you're Rebecca's friend. We haven't met." Kol said.<p>

"Matt Donovan." Matt said as they shook hands. Matt dropped to the ground as Kol held on tighter to his hand.

"Kol Mikaelson."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback." Kol looked up and glared at me. He moved away from Matt and was closer to the railings. I ran over, pushed him over the railings then I jumped down and smacked him across the face.

"Damon." Stefan shouted as he ran over. "Are you crazy?"

"Uncle Kol." Ella shouted as she ran past us and helped Kol up.

"Maybe a little." I whispered as I stared at Ella who had a tear rolling down her face.

"Kol are you ok? Kol answer me." Ella shouted as she held his face between her hands.

"Ella he will be fine, calm down." Klaus said as he walked over and pulled her away from Kol. I stared at her and watched as emotions ran through her eyes. She was scared of me, I can't believe I made her scared of me. I took a step forward and watched as she moved behind Klaus, shaking from top to bottom and she had tears rolling down her face. I turned and ran off into the woods.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Will Ella forgive Damon for hurting her uncle Kol? or Will Ella stay angry at Damon?

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	9. Chapter 9:We Can Still Be Friends Right?

**Ella's POV**

"Well, well, well. There's our girl." Kol said as I walked into the room. I tried to get past him but he just kept blocking my path.

"Get out of my way Kol." I snapped as I glared at him.

"Out all night, what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner."

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing coming out of it with be your teeth." Rebecca said as she appeared by my side. Klaus chuckled causing me to look up and glare at him.

"Don't start Nik." Rebecca said as she walked towards him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Aren't you going to ask where she's been Klaus?" Kol asked.

"Unlike you uncle Kol, I have people that trust me." I snapped and smiled as Klaus chuckled again.

"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet as well as my niece but at least they are having fun. I need entertainment."

"What are you waiting for? Have at it." Klaus said then he went back to drawing on his little sketchbook.

"It's no fun to go alone. Join me Nik." Kol said then he frowned. "It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart."

"Ok, why not. I didn't nearly have enough to drink last night, what with you trying to kill Rebekah's date." Klaus said as he stood up and walked past me. "Behave angel." Klaus whispered as he kissed my head.

"Yes please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it." Rebekah said as she turned and smiled at Kol and Klaus.

"Just like you Bekah." Kol said then he ran out of the room. Rebekah's shoe just missed him causing me to chuckle.

"Good riddance, both of you."

"Rebekah." Elijah said as he walked into the room.

"Not you too Elijah."

"I'm worried about mother." Elijah said and that was my cue to leave.

"I'll just be going now. I'll catch up with the lads." I shouted as I ran up the stairs and quickly changed into a new outfit. "If something happens to her, ring me. I would love to watch her leaving my life forever." I shouted then I ran out of the house and ran to The Grill.

* * *

><p>"Don't mind us, my brother and I are just here to let off some steam right Kol." Klaus said as he turned to Kol who had a smirk on his face.<p>

"Right." Kol said as he smiled at the woman next to Alarick.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" I asked as I walked over and sat down in between my father and Alarick. "I've not talked to you in a while, how are you Alarick?" Alarick looked at me then he turned away and ignored me. "Not talking to me now that you know I'm the daughter of an original? And people wonder why I never bring that fact up. Hi I'm Ella, Klaus' daughter, we can still be friends right? I'd sure make lots of friends then."

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

The front door slammed shut and I sighed, Stefan was finally here.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Hello Stefan." Elijah said as he smiled.

"He has Elena." I said as Stefan appeared by my side.

"Actually she's with Rebekah, would have been Ella but she's too in love with you to even want to help her family. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out." Ella loves me? Good now all I have to do is make sure she knows that I love her too. "So if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit, when it comes to killing thousand year old witches, I'm a little rusty."

"Yes, even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature on her side."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked as he stepped towards Elijah.

"Witches that released my mother, she's drawing power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" Stefan asked. I walked over to his side and looked at him.

"He means ..." I said then I drew my finger across my throat.

"You want us to kill them?"

"You know I would do it myself but I absolutely don't know where they are, besides seeing me, they immediately would know my intent. They wouldn't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case you have until 6 minutes after 9 to find them."

"How super specific of you." I said as I glared at Elijah.

"By 9:07 the moon will be full and my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena and Ella, well let's just say she'll be gone as well, so we all have our time line. I suggest you get started." Elijah said then he pushed past me and vanished from sight.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, no they're still here. They've drank through half of The Grill's supply."<p>

"Good it will be easier if they're wasted." I said and smiled. At least this way Ella would be safe, she may hate me but she'd be alive.

"So what's the plan."

"Divide and conquer. First we need a little blonde distraction."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Is Damon correct? Will Ella be alive if the Originals die?

Ella is after all Klaus' daughter. Will she live?

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	10. Chapter 10 : Taking Down An Original

**Ella's POV**

"I remember her from last night." Kol said. I looked up and frowned as Caroline walked towards us. "Now she looks like a ..." Ok don't need to hear what my uncle thinks about my friend.

"Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

"Ouch uncle Kol, I think he means it." I said and smirked as Kol frowned at me.

"Caroline."

"Oh ... it's you." Caroline said then she turned her head and our eyes met. Her eyes widened as she stared at me. What was she planning? I could tell she was planning something but what?

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asked as Kol raised his glass.

"Caroline doesn't want to join us for a drink father, I'm sure she has somewhere else to be."

"Now, now Ella. No need to be jealous that daddy is showing someone else other than yourself attention." Kol said and smirked as I frowned.

"I'd rather die of thirst." Caroline said then she looked at me and frowned. "Thanks." Caroline said then she turned and walked away.

"Isn't she stunning?" Klaus asked and I couldn't help but growl as I downed my drink in one.

"She certainly looks good walking away from you." Kol said and smirked as Klaus put his drink down. I sighed and quickly ran out as Klaus was preoccupied with Kol.

* * *

><p>Pain, pain was all that I could feel.<p>

"Dad, dad something's wrong." I shouted as I ran over to Klaus and Caroline.

"What is it?" Caroline asked as she stood up and faced Klaus. I grabbed ahold of his arm and started coughing. I spat a liquid onto the ground and I froze as I saw it was blood.

"What's happening to me daddy?" I asked as the pain increased.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked as he held onto me.

"Nothing."

"What did you do?" Klaus snapped as he grabbed ahold of Caroline.

"I didn't do anything. Stop it." Caroline said as she pulled away from Klaus.

"It's hurts daddy, it hurts." I hissed as another wave of pain crossed through my body. Klaus grabbed ahold of me and as I locked eyes with Caroline, she looked sad.

"Kol." Klaus whispered then he held onto me tighter as he ran to the back of The Grill. I dropped to the ground at the top of the steps and watched as Klaus pulled the dagger out of Kol's chest and flung Alarick into the wall. I gasped as the pain increased again and I coughed up some more blood. Damon looked up and he looked shocked to see me.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus said. I slowly stood up even though it hurt so much, I had to get down the stairs. I stepped down one step and wobbled. I hissed as my pain shot through my body. I took a deep breathe and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Do it, it isn't going to stop Esther from killing you." Damon said.

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus asked as he walked towards Damon. I ran over and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Daddy don't." I whispered then I paused as the pain started to go away. Klaus took another step towards Damon but I was concentrating too much on the pain disappearing that I couldn't stop him.

"Leave him." I looked up and sighed as Elijah stood there. "Are you ok Ella?"

"It hurt Elijah, it hurt so much." Klaus turned around and faced Elijah with a frown on his face. Elijah smiled at me then he turned back to Klaus.

"We still need him Niklaus."

"What did mother do?" Klaus asked as he walked over and helped me stand correctly. "What did she do Elijah?" Elijah walked down the steps, past both Klaus and I and walked until he was in front of Damon.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah said as he pulled out his phone.

"Elijah you can't do that. You can't kill Elena just to stop Esther." I shouted as I tried to run over but Klaus held me back.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon said and my heart sank. They were really going to kill Elena if Damon didn't give up the location. I closed my eyes and tried reaching out to Esther.

"She will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah said and I frowned as I tried harder to reach Esther.

"Let them go." I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. Everyone turned and faced me looking confused. "Let them go and I can take you to her. She may have block you from finding her but she forgot one thing. She didn't block me from finding her." I said and smiled as Klaus smirked.

"That's my girl." Klaus said as he walked over and kissed my head.

* * *

><p>"They're coming mother."<p>

"It's too soon, the moon isn't high enough. Go quickly." I smirked as I walked backwards facing my father and uncles.

"Who was right?" I asked as I cupped my ear. "Come on, say it."

"Ella Mikaelson was right yet again." Kol said and I couldn't help but grin even more as I turned around and skipped by my father's side.

"My sons, come forward." Esther said.

"Stay beside me."

"What about me? You said my sons but you never said my granddaughter." I said and frowned as I stared at Esther.

"It's ok, they can't enter." Esther said as she smiled. Kol walked forward but stopped as the flames grew higher.

"That's lovely. We're stuck out here whilst ..." I ignored the rest of Kol's little speech as I moved away from my father. Esther and Finn were too bothered about keeping an eye on Kol, Elijah and Klaus that they weren't watching what I was doing. Vampires couldn't get in but I wonder if I could. Had she block every supernatural creature from entering?

"Be quiet Kol." Esther said and I took my chance. I took a step forward and frowned as I was blocked from entering as well. I could feel it, something was happening. I took a deep breathe and took another step forward.

"Noooo." Esther said. "Sisters, do not abandon me."

"Mother." Finn said as he pulled Esther into his arms. The flames grew higher and higher yet I couldn't move. I watched as Kol, Elijah and my father all turned away to shield themselves but I couldn't. The flames twisted around my body and I screamed but not a single sound could be heard. The flames vanished and I couldn't feel my body. I looked up and saw Kol walk into the circle and frown, they had vanished into thin air. The pain was too much, it was consuming me.

"Daddy." Was the last thing I said before the darkness took over.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Will Ella be okay? Is she going to survive?

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 : Wait I'm dead?

_I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in. Wasn't this the house that all the witches were burnt in?_

_"Ella, how nice to see you again." I spun around and smiled as Emily Bennett stood there._

_"What are you doing here Emily?" I asked as I took a step towards her. Emily pointed behind me so I slowly turned around and gasped. There in front of me was myself on a bed with Klaus holding my hand. I listened as they talked to each other around the room._

_"She's look pale. Doesn't really suit her, in fact she's look quite ugly." Kol said. Rebekah and Elijah nodded as they stared at me._

_"How dare they? Wait ... I'm dead?"_

_"Yes, at the moment you are Ella." Emily said. I looked around and saw that everyone I loved were also in the room but only Klaus was by my bed side. "He loves you a lot and everyone has come to accept that. They all trust him when it comes to you, they just want you back."_

_"But I can't go back can I?" I asked slightly confused._

_"That's what I am here for Ella. I can give you two choices, either you stay here and you will be able to see Lexi or you can go back to your family. If you go back to your family then your witch powers will be gone, you will still be a vampire and a werewolf but that's it." Emily said as she smiled at me._

_"I don't want the witch powers Emily, I just want to go home to my family and friends. Just allow me to go home."_

_"I can do that for you. All you have to do if hold my hand and think of yourself on that bed." Emily said as she walked over to me._

_"Can you do me two favours before I go back?" I asked._

_"Of course I can darling." Emily said as she held out her hand._

_"Can you tell me how Lexi is?" I asked as I stared at Klaus who was crying next to my bed._

_"She's fine, she's enjoying her time on the other side." Emily said. "And what's the other favour my dear?"_

_"Can you tell Lexi that we all miss her and I'm sorry that she had to die before her time?" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I heard Damon gasp as they all surrounded my bed. I looked closer at myself on the bed and saw that a tear was rolling down my face._

_"I'll do that for you my dear, now it's time. Come, take my hand and think of yourself on that bed." I took a step forward and raised my hand. I closed my eyes as my hand touched Emily's and the air around me suddenly got very cold._

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus' POV<strong>

"What's happening? Why can't I move?" Rebekah shouted.

"Ella's powers are protecting her." Bonnie said.

"Then why can my brother move? Why can the Salvatore's move?" Kol snapped sounding very annoyed.

"They are the people that her powers trust to always keep her safe."

"Does that mean she's getting better?" Damon whispered as he moved a piece of hair out of her face. Ella's hand shot up and held onto Damon's arm. A smile appeared on her face as her hand relaxed. Rebekah, Elijah and Kol dropped to the ground groaning as they held onto their heads.

"Stop with the brain trick witch." Rebekah hissed as she glared at Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said looking confused. I couldn't help but smirk as Damon and Stefan chuckled.

"Who's doing this then?" Elijah snapped as they groaned yet again from the pain.

"What did we do?"

"You called me ugly. No one calls me ugly and gets away with it." Ella said as she laid there with her eyes closed. "Us Mikaelson's are known for our beauty."

"Welcome back baby girl." I whispered as I smiled down at her. Rebekah and Elijah sighed as they slowly stood up but Kol was still on the ground holding his head. I blinked and Ella had Kol up against the wall. She was holding his throat and he looked shocked.

"No one calls me ugly, got it Kol?" Ella snapped. Kol nodded as well as he could as Ella had a hold of his throat. "I don't think a nod will do, what are the magic words Kol?" Elijah chuckled as he smirked. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. 'Just watch' Elijah mouthed to me as he nodded at Kol and Ella.

"Ella Mikaelson is the most fantastic woman in the world. She is very beautiful and I don't deserve to look at such beauty without her permission." Kol said and we all burst out laughing as he blushed.

"And?" Ella said as she smirked. Kol looked confused but gulped as Ella hissed.

"She's wonderful and fabulous. I ... I don't know what else to say." Ella moved away from Kol and giggled.

"I never knew you thought I was wonderful, let alone fabulous." Ella said as she appeared next to Elijah. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and smiled. "See how nice your brother is to me Elijah, why can't you be more like uncle Kol?"

"Because he's annoying and he's an idiot." Elijah said as he smiled at Ella. Ella looked deep in thought then she smiled.

"Good answer. I was going to say something along the lines of ... vain, child like, rude, unintelligent ..."

"We get it already." Kol snapped and Ella burst out laughing. She stopped then she turned and faced Stefan.

"Lexi is happy, she is enjoying her time on the other side."

"You asked about Lexi?" Stefan asked looking shocked.

"I know you care about her and you're like an annoying little brother to me." Ella said then she turned and smiled at me. "Now what have I missed?" I looked around the room and saw that Kol and Elijah were gone again. How do I tell her that Finn's dead? "Well are you going to tell me or just stand there looking like idiots?" Ella snapped as she frowned.

"Let's get you home first darling." Rebekah said as she appeared by Ella's side.

"Fine but only because I'm tired."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

How will Ella react when she finds out her uncle Finn is died?

How will she react when she finds out that Kol and Elijah are no longer in town, that they only came back because they knew she would wake up soon?

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	12. Chapter 12 : Sweet Dreams Uncle

**Ella's POV**

"You're trying to tell me that Finn, my uncle Finn is dead?" I snapped as I glared at Rebekah.

"Ella I know how you are feeling, you are hurting ..."

"Hurting, my so called friends killed my uncle. Not only did they end up killing my uncle but they killed Sage as well. That could have been me that died, Finn was meant to be the one who turned me Rebekah so don't you dare say you know how I feel." I shouted as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Don't take your anger out on Rebekah darling." Klaus said then he walked over and pulled me into his arms. "I'm so sorry Ella, I didn't want you to find out like this."

"How ... how did we all survive? Esther linked you all." I whispered as I wiped away my tears.

"I had a witch break the spell Ella, I wasn't going to allow _her_ to take you away from me again." I smiled at my father then I looked around the room and frowned. "What's wrong Ella?"

"Where are Kol and Elijah? Why aren't they here explaining what happened?"

"As soon as we found out that Finn was dead, Elijah and Kol left Ella. They only came back because your father contacted them, he was letting them know that you were about to wake up."

"They left whilst I was on the verge of dying? They left and yet they didn't know if I was going to live or not?" I shook my head as I tried to calm down. "I can't believe my own uncles don't care about me." I whispered then I screamed as I slammed my fist into the nearest wall.

"They came back for you Ella, of course they care about you." Rebekah said as she stared at me looking confused. "Why would you think that they don't care for you?"

"I can't ... I don't want to think about it." I snapped as I glared at Rebekah then I turned to my father and sighed. "I'm going out, don't wait up for me."

"Where are you going Ella?" Klaus asked as he followed me to the front door.

"The Grill, I need a drink." I whispered then I ran as fast as I could possible go. I just hope I don't run into anyone otherwise I might just kill them.

* * *

><p>"Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." Damon said and I couldn't help but giggle as I watched Jeremy epically fail over and over again.<p>

"Why am I even here again?" I asked as Elena walked over to the batting cage that Jeremy was in.

"Because I want to spend some time with you away from your father and the fact that I need to make it up to you because I helped with the plan that killed your uncle."

"Hey Jer." Elena said. I looked over at her and smiled at the lovely family moment. Jeremy had a massive smile on his face as he stared at Elena.

"Elena." Jeremy said then he looked over at Damon and myself and frowned. "What's wrong?" Here goes nothing. I watched Damon as he walked slightly behind Jeremy.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine. All we need to do is find out who sire Rose."

"So you travelled across county to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy said as he placed the baseball bat down. Whilst the others continued walking away, I picked one up and slipped into a free cage. I missed the first few baseballs that were sent my way but once I got the hang of it again, it was actually very easy and fun.

"I've never even met Rose."

"What good is you dying and coming back to life, if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you too?" I shook my head and continued hitting the baseball as I listened back into their conversation.

"Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well, she and Damon were close so maybe we can use him as a connection." Elena said. I turned my head and smiled as Jeremy sighed.

"Fine, fine. Can we do this later, my friends just got here? And yes Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy kissed Elena cheek then he walked away from them. I stared at Elena and frowned as she suddenly stepped backwards.

"Damon it's Kol." Elena said and I couldn't believe my eyes when Kol swung his bat and Damon dropped to the ground in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Jeremy get back, he's an original." Elena shouted.

"What?" Jeremy said looking confused. I bent down and placed the baseball bat I was using on the ground then I slowly walked out of the cage.

"No hard feelings mate, but we aren't buds." Kol said as he walked over to the bats and lifted one up. "You know, I will never get used to aluminium but hey at least it won't break." I ran over and stood in between Damon and Kol. Kol stopped the bat mid swing as he stared at me looking shocked.

"You don't hurt my friends." I snapped as I glared at him.

"Why are you sticking up for them Ella? They are the reason that Finn is dead."

"I know." I could see that Kol was trying to work out why I was protecting them when I knew they were the reason that one of my uncles were dead. It was quite funny to see Kol looking confused.

"You are choosing them over your own family?" Kol asked as he stared at me.

"Why wouldn't I? You left Mystic Falls when no one knew if I was going to live or not. I, your own niece could have died Kol and you wouldn't have been there so yes I'm choosing them over you." I snapped. I grabbed the broken bat out of Damon's hand and staked Kol with it. "Sweet dreams _uncle._"

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked as I helped Damon up off the ground. My phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out and frowned.

"No she didn't but it will give us a head start."

"You mean, it will give you a head start." I whispered as I turned and walked away from them.

"You're coming with us." Elena said as she looked at Damon then she looked back at me and frowned. "You're not coming are you?"

"No I'm not, I've been called home. My father wants me where he can see me." Damon looked like he was about to argue with me so I had to be quick. "Kol won't be out for much longer so if you want that head start then you need to leave, like right now."

"Be safe Ella." Elena said then she grabbed ahold of Jermey's arm and started dragging him away.

"I need you to contact me as soon as you are safe." Damon whispered as he stepped in front of me.

"I promise, now go." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Damon's cheek then I turned and ran.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Has Ella really forgiven them for killing her uncle?

If Finn was meant to turn Ella but didn't then who did turn her?

Why does Klaus want Ella home?

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	13. Chapter 13 : I Need You To Come Home!

I slowly closed the gate then stared up at the two story house and frowned. Don't get me wrong, I love this house but I was used to living in my dad's mansion. I knew coming here wasn't the best idea since Damon thought I was with my dad and my dad thought I was with Damon but if they knew where I really was then ... well I wouldn't be here, they would have forced me to stay in Mystic Falls. I took a step forward then I was knocked backwards and I couldn't help but burst out laughing as Cojo, the cutest little brown and white pit started licking my face.

"Cojo! What have I told you about attacking people?" Cojo quickly jumped off me and started whimpering. I recognised that voice but from where? I jumped up and raised an eyebrow when I ended up face to face with my uncle Elijah.

"What the hell are you doing _here _uncle Elijah?" I snapped as I stood there with my hand on my hip. "What are you doing here at Lisa's?"

"I ... well you see ... I am ..."

"Ella." I spun around and smiled as Lisa ran over and attacked me with a hug. "I've missed you so much darling."

"I've missed you too Lisa." I whispered then I pulled away and glared at her. "What is my uncle doing here Lisa?"

"Why don't we go inside and I can explain everything to you Ella?" Elijah said as he smiled at me. I looked between my best friend, Elisa and my uncle Elijah and sighed before nodding my head.

"Good." Lisa said then she turned to Cojo and smiled. "Cojo boy, let's go inside." Cojo tilted his head to the left, making him look even cuter before he turned and ran off towards the house. Was it just my eyes or were my uncle and best friend holding hands? They might just be really good friends, I hope they are because if they were dating ... god that's just wrong. My best friend and my uncle, ewwww. I shook my head, hoping to erase the images of my best friend and my uncle being together then I started walking towards the house.

_"Everything you once knew will never be the same again Ella, remember that."_

I spun around and frowned when I saw no one was about. Maybe I was just imagining the voice, no one would be stupid enough to step foot onto Lisa's property when an original and an original's daughter were here, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus's POV<strong>

"Rebekah, call me back immediately. I only came to this stupid dance because you begged me to and now you are nowhere to be found." I lowered the phone and took a couple more steps before I noticed the line of salt on the ground. "What is this?"

"Your mother's back." Stefan said and I could feel the hatred for my mother growing even more. I slowly turned around and weakly smiled when I saw Damon stood next to Stefan. If Damon was back then that meant that my daughter, Ella would be back also.

"Where's Ella? Why did you ask her to come home?"

"Ask her to come home? I never asked her to come home. What do you mean? Where is my daughter Salvatore?" I snapped as my eyes narrowed.

"Ella got a text from you saying she needed to come home so she left. I thought she was with you." Damon said then he frowned. "She lied to me, she actually lied to me."

"If she isn't with you and obviously she isn't with me, then where is my daughter?"

"Esther." Stefan whispered and my heart broke. What if my mother did have Ella? What if she was hurting her as I stood here not being able to leave this stupid dance? She wouldn't hurt Ella, right? Ella is her only granddaughter so she couldn't hurt her or could she?

"We need to do something. Ella could be with Esther and she wouldn't realise the danger she was in. We have to do something." Damon shouted then he turned and vanished into the crowded school halls.

* * *

><p>I followed Damon into the classroom and smirked when the Bennett witch glared at him.<p>

"Here, Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell."

"I have to do this with you two lurking over me." The Bennett witch said. I closed my eyes and started thinking about Ella so that I wouldn't snap and kill the witch. If I killed this witch then we would never be able to get out of here and Ella could be killed by my mother.

"You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby so let me apologise." Damon said then he glared at the witch. "I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's and Ella's lives, didn't exactly have a choice." Damon shouted and I could hear from his voice that he did care for my daughter. If she loved him then I'm sure I could put our differences aside for her happiness.

"There is always a choice. Whenever you make one, someone else suffers."

"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" I said as I walked over and stared at the witch. She sighed before opening the tube of blood and pouring it on the map. I ignored the witch's chanting as I stared at the map and I couldn't help but smile as the blood started to move.

"Esther's fighting me."

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power, unless she is channeling something."

"A hot spot?" The Bennett witch asked as she stared at me looking confused. A hot spot? Then it clicked, I knew where she was.

"Get the humans ready, I know where she is."

* * *

><p>I stared down at my mother's body and felt relieved that she didn't have Ella. Sure Ella wasn't home where I knew she would be safe, but at least I knew she wasn't dead.<p>

"Your trap failed, mother. I live, and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again. I dare you to come after me. I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!" I turned away from her body and a tear rolled down my cheek. "I just need you home Ella, I need you to come home."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Is Elisa, Ella's best friend from the past to be trusted?

Is Ella really safe?

Who does the mysterious voice belong to?

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	14. Chapter 14 : Anything Is Possible

"So you aren't dating then?" I whispered and instantly relaxed as my uncle and Lisa shook their heads.

"Lisa is like a daughter to me Ella so that would just be wrong."

"After all the time that Elijah spent looking after the two of us together, I kind of thought that letting him stay here would show how grateful I was." Elisa said as she smiled at me.

"It was nice of you to do that Lisa but my uncle shouldn't have needed somewhere to stay when he has a perfectly good room in my father's mansion back in Mystic Falls."

"Speaking of your father." Elijah said causing me to turn and frown as I noticed the look on his face. "He's just sent me a text saying that you are missing and that if I were to spot you then I need to text him your location. Why would Klaus think you are missing Ella? You just told us that he knew you were here."

"Well ... uhm ... I lied." I cringed and took a step backwards out of fear as Elijah grabbed ahold of the chair next to him and threw it across the room. "Daddy doesn't know I'm here ... and I wish it to stay that way."

_"I'd be careful what I wished for if I was you Ella, you never know what might happen."_

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I looked around the room for whoever had just spoken.

"No one spoke Ella." Elisa said looking confused.

"Sorry, thought I heard someone." I whispered as my fear started to grow. Was I imagining this voice? Or is it real and I'm the only one who can hear it?

"Anyway." Elijah said causing me to snap out of my thoughts and stare at him. "I'm going to go and ring your father and act surprised when he tells me that you have vanished. I won't tell him about you being here."

"What's the catch uncle Elijah?"

"You have to tell me why you are really here and why your father can't know."

"Deal." I said and smiled when Elijah nodded then he vanished from the room. Elisa and I stood in silence for a couple of seconds before she turned and stared at me.

"Tell me about this voice you are hearing Ella." I looked at Elisa then I tapped my ear before shaking my head. "I'm just going to take Ella on a tour of the house Elijah."

"Have fun." Elijah shouted then Elisa grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me through what seemed like millions of hallways before she pulled me into a room and slammed the door shut behind us.

"This room has a spell on it so no one outside can hear what is being said inside so spill." I looked at Elisa and saw she was serious so I took a deep breathe before spilling my guts. "Are you serious?"

"I have a feeling that it's Esther."

"But I thought she was dead. Elijah mentioned that your father has her in a coffin."

"She's the original witch Elisa, anything is possible with her." I was just about to say more when there was a knock at the door. A coupe of seconds later, the door opened and Elijah stood there staring at me.

"Your father is really worried about you Ella and so is Damon Salvatore. Would you like to tell me why neither of them know where you are?" Elijah said as he frowned at me.

"I'll give you guys some time to talk. I'll be in the kitchen when you are finished." Elisa said then she vanished from the room. Elijah closed the door behind her and it was a couple of seconds later before he looked at me and sighed.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Who is the mysterious person speaking to Ella?

Why do neither Klaus or Damon not know where Ella is?

Why is she hiding from them?

Only 2 chapters left to come before Klaus' Little Secret is over

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	15. Chapter 15 : It Sure Is Good To Be Home

**Damon's POV**

"Put it out." Stefan said as Klaus walked up the steps to the Gilbert house.

"Come outside and make me." Just as Stefan stepped outside, someone appeared by Klaus' side and my eyes widened as I saw who it was.

"Now be nice you two."

"Ella." Klaus smiled then he glared at Ella. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been at Elisa's and before you say anything, Elijah was there so I was safe. Now would someone like to tell me what is going on here?"

"Elena's not here, Alaric has her and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over."

"Sorry Stefan but there is no way I am going to allow Alaric bloody Saltzman to get anywhere near my father." Ella snapped then she smirked as Stefan stared at her looking shocked. "Shocked that I know? Do you really think that I'm that stupid? There is no way my father is handing himself over to some 'vampire hunter' made by my grandmother."

"Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death."

"But daddy." Ella shouted as she spun around on her heels and stared at Klaus with her mouth hanging open.

"I really wish we could but unfortunately if Alaric kills you then is a one in four chance that we die too." I slowly walked out of the house and weakly smiled as Ella's eyes widened before all emotion vanished from her face.

"I'll take those odds." I said and watched as Ella glared at the ground.

"And one hundred per cent chance that Tyler dies."

"What a pity." Ella hissed then she took a step forward but was quickly pulled back by Klaus.

"Good with that too."

"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan said as he quickly glared at me before he turned back around and faced Klaus and Ella.

"If any thing happens to my father then so help me Stefan, I will make your Ripper years seem like a fairytale once I'm finished with this town and you know I will. I'm sure you remember your little sidekick throughout your Ripper years" Ella snapped and I couldn't help but chuckle whilst Stefan and Klaus looked shocked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been on a plane for god knows how many hours and I'm still wearing the same clothes so I'm going to go home and change. Ring me if anything is decided won't you daddy?"

"Of course I will love." Klaus whispered as he smiled at Ella.

"Oh ... and one more thing before I go."

"What is it Ella?" I asked and raised an eyebrow as a cheeky looking smile appeared on her face.

"It sure is good to be home."

* * *

><p>I grabbed ahold of Klaus' arm whilst Tyler held the other one then I watched as Stefan slammed his fingers into Klaus' chest. Klaus' heart started beating faster and faster and I knew that Bonnie was doing the spell. As Klaus' heart started to slow down, I heard what sounded like footsteps. I slowly looked up and my eyes widened as Ella appeared in the doorway. Her eyes locked with mine and the amount of pain in them made me let go of Klaus' arm. I knew she hated me at that moment so I walked over to Elena and helped her up.<p>

"Da ... Daddy." Ella shouted then she ran across the room, pushed Stefan and Tyler away from Klaus before she dropped to her knees and cradled him in her arms whilst tears rolled down her face.

"We should get her home before the sun sets." Stefan whispered as he slowly turned his back on Klaus and Ella. I could hear from his voice that what had just happened has really affected him.

"No. Please daddy. You can't. You. Can't. Leave. Me." I took one last look at Ella before I turned and started walking Elena out of the house. The last word I heard come from Ella's mouth broke my heart. "Daddy?"

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Will Ella forgive Damon for doing that to her father?

One more chapter to go before Klaus' Little Secret is over.

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


	16. Chapter 16 : Klaus is my sire?

**Ella's POV**

"Damon. Damon where are you?" Rebekah shouted as we walked past numerous amounts of storage units. "Damon this isn't funny." We continued walking then as we turned a corner, I froze whilst Rebekah carried on. Why were all these storage units open? I quickly caught up to Rebekah and grabbed ahold of her arm causing her to stop walking and stare at me looking confused. I slowly shook my head and mouthed 'this isn't right' then next thing I know, both Rebekah and I are pulled backwards by somebody who had our mouths covered.

"Rebekah, Ella. Shhhh." I instantly relaxed as I heard Damon's voice then I remembered that it was his fault for my father to be like he is so I quickly pulled out of his arms and glared at him. Damon frowned before he shook his head and motioned us to follow him. After a couple of seconds, we arrived in front of a storage unit and as Damon opened the door, I quickly covered my mouth so that my gasp wasn't audible. Damon and Rebekah quickly wheeled my father's coffin through all the storage units and I was following quite far behind them. I watched as they arrived at the car when Alaric appeared in front of Rebekah. He throw her through the air and Damon quickly followed. I watched in horror as Alaric lifted up the lid of my father's coffin and pulled out the white oak stake.

"Nooo." My whole body froze as Alaric plunged the white oak stake into my father's chest. I could hear Rebekah screaming and crying but all I could focus on was the flames erupting from my father's body.

"Run, run." Damon hissed at Rebekah then the next thing I know, she's flying past me whilst Damon tries to fight off Alaric who was trying to run after Rebekah. I quickly hid in the nearest storage unit, closed my eyes before I slid down the wall as I silently cried.

* * *

><p>I waited until Damon was off the phone before I slowly stepped out of the shadows. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw me.<p>

"He's dead." I flashed across the room and wrapped my arms around Damon's neck then I started sobbing as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Ella, I am so sorry." Damon whispered calming words to me but nothing helped. "We're going to be ok. Klaus didn't create my bloodline so we'll be fine." I slowly pulled away from Damon to see he had a small smile on his face. "We can be together, I'm not going to die."

"But I am." I whispered and watched as Damon stared at me looking confused. "When an original dies so does their bloodline Damon. Klaus is not only my father but he is also my sire. I made sure it was his blood that turned me into a hybrid and since I was his first ever vampire, I'll be the first one of his bloodline to die."

"You're lying ... Klaus would never ... he wouldn't ... you can't ... Ella." Damon stared at me with his watery eyes and I couldn't help but feel horrible. I placed my hands on either side of his face and weakly smiled at him.

"I love you Damon Salvatore." I lent forward and pressed my lips against his before I fled from the building.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person's POV<strong>

"You what?" Damon asked as tears continued rolling down his face. "Ella's dead and now Elena's going to be ..."

"Ella's dead?" Meredith asked looking shocked. Stefan slowly raised his head from inside the room he was in with Elena and he was waiting for Damon to continue speaking about Ella. Stefan felt guilty because he knew Damon really cared about Ella and now she was dead thanks to them.

"Ella was turned by Klaus, she was his first ever vampire so she died when he died. I've lost ... I've lost her and I never got to tell her that I loved her."

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Good ending?

I hope you have enjoyed Klaus' Little Secret.

Thanks for reading xx

Hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter. Favourite, Follow and most importantly Review please!


End file.
